1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical communication boards having a power control function and a system having the boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the Internet and data for communication have been widely used, high capacity optical modules for optical communication have become very important in a communication system. Thus, if the optical modules are damaged, a considerable amount of data loss and a communication failure will cause entire industrial loss.
As a result, a method for maintaining performance of the optical modules has been developing.
Particularly, it is essential to satisfy various requirements in order to regularly supply power necessary for the optical modules and normally operate the optical modules.
Optical communication boards are mounted on system racks. Optical communication boards are mounted according to functions necessary for various system racks. The optical communication boards are composed of optical modules and power converters applied with system power to convert the applied power into power necessary for the optical modules and apply the power to the optical modules.
Like the above, if the optical communication boards are mounted on one system, the same power is applied by rack units, and the power is converted into power necessary for each module by the power converters installed in each optical communication board, then the power is supplied to each module.
When the system power is applied while the optical communication boards are mounted on the system, a power flow chart up to the optical modules will be described as follows.
First, when the system power is on, power is applied to the system. The power applied to the system is applied to each optical communication board. The system power applied to the optical communication boards is converted into necessary power by each power converter, and the converted power by the power converters is applied to each optical module.
In the meantime, when an optional optical communication board is mounted on the system after applying the system power, a power flow chart up to the optical modules will be described as follows. The same power with rack units is already supplied before mounting each optical communication board. When the optical communication boards are mounted, the converted power is applied to the optical modules of the optical communication boards simultaneously.
In such a case of the earlier art, since power is already supplied to the entire racks before mounting the optical communication boards on the racks, power is applied to each module of the optical communication boards at the same time when the optical communication boards are mounted. Thus, the optical modules for optical communication can be damaged by an electric shock due to sudden power applying, and a high voltage current can damage the modules when the optical modules are not normally operated.